


Mine

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [5]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Protective Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 05: Protection/ComfortMahiru got a job as a cashier but a persistent customer kept bothering him no matter how many times he tells him that he had a boyfriend.





	Mine

Mahiru tried to keep a pressed smile on his face as he counted the coins for the irritating customer. He took a job as a clerk for some extra money and he wanted to stay professional. The upperclassman didn’t leave immediately after he handed him his change. For the past few days, he had come in and made Mahiru uncomfortable. He would visit several times a day as well but Mahiru couldn’t do anything but endure his advances.

“Are you working late again?” He asked and Mahiru groaned inwardly. When he reached out to touch his hand, Mahiru took a sharp step back. He was glad that there was a counter between them. “I saw you walking home alone yesterday. That’s dangerous so how about I walk you? We go to the same school so you can trust me.”

“That’s okay. My boyfriend’s going to walk me home tonight.” Mahiru always made sure to bring Kuro up in their conversations but the upperclassman stayed persistent. Why couldn’t the man just give up? He knew he couldn’t be rude but his patience was already strained. “Pardon me, but there’s a line behind you. If you don’t need anything else, please go.”

Mahiru was relieved when he left without making a scene. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t return as well. While the customer was annoying, he couldn’t quit without feeling guilty. The store was already shorthanded so he couldn’t leave without causing problems. The owner was also a family friend and he promised he would help them for the summer.

But he didn’t let any of those emotions show as he helped the other customers. Mahiru glanced at the clock and he was glad that it was almost time for his break. He waited for his co-worker to come and take over for him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his upperclassman walk through the door and swore beneath his breath.

The minute the clock turned to five, Mahiru locked up his register. He didn’t bother to wait for his co-worker and walked briskly to the backroom. Mahiru tried not to make eye contact with him as he walked past him. He opened the door but couldn’t close it before he placed his foot in the way to stop his escape. He bit his lip and then tried to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“I’m sorry but this room is for employees only. If you need help, ask one of the other workers. I’m on my break.” Having enough of his advances, Mahiru pushed him roughly out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. He was glad that he was alone in the breakroom so he could compose himself again. He slumped against the door and took out his phone to call Kuro.

“Mahiru?” Kuro answered immediately and hearing his voice calmed his nerves. The smooth timber in his voice made him feel safe even if Kuro was all the way home. “What is it? You don’t usually call on your break. Did he come back? Do you want me to stop by?”

“No, it’s okay. I can handle it on my own.” Mahiru hoped that Kuro wouldn’t be able to tell that he was a little unsettled. He wished that he had Kuro with him but he didn’t want to lean too heavily on him. He couldn’t bring Kuro into the shop in his cat form and it would take a lot of energy for him to stay in his human form in the daylight.

“Mahiru, are you sure?” Kuro’s voice begged him to ask for help and that kindness touched Mahiru.

“He can’t do anything to me with everyone watching so don’t worry about me. It’s just… Can you pick me up after my shift? I’m sorry to make you walk all the way here.” Mahiru said apologetically even though he had no reason to. He was glad that Kuro readily agreed and glanced at the clock. They spoke over the phone until his break was over.

He wanted to talk to Kuro more but he knew that he needed to go back to work. Before he disconnected the call, Kuro reassured him. “Mahiru, everything’s going to be alright. I won’t let him do anything to you. Just stay safe until I can pick you up.”

“Thanks, Kuro.” Mahiru smiled at his words. He always knew what he needed and he was glad that he spoke with him. Feeling better, Mahiru returned to work. He had to groan a little when he saw that the customer hadn’t left yet but forced himself to be professional. Kuro would pick him up and, hopefully, seeing them together would deter him. Luckily, he only had a few hours until his shift was over.

It was dark outside and Mahiru didn’t see Kuro anywhere. He saw his upperclassman waiting in front of the store and Mahiru steeled himself as he walked outside. He hoped that Kuro would arrive soon so they could go home. Mahiru tried not to draw attention to himself as he waited in front of the store.

“Mahiru, are you going home now?” When the upperclassman approached him, Mahiru considered running back into the store. He wasn’t working so he levelled an irritated glare at him as he approached. He was a human and an upperclassman so Mahiru couldn’t use his Lead or fight him. “My offer to walk you home still stands.”

“My boyfriend will be here soon so there’s no need. You should be getting home because it’s getting dark.” Mahiru tried to brush him off. He flinched visibly when he placed his hand on his shoulder. When he tried to pull away, he grabbed his arm roughly.

“C’mon, there’s no need to be coy. You don’t need to make up a boyfriend just to make me jealous. I like you already.” His smile made a chill run up his back and Mahiru pushed him away roughly. He took a step back and he bumped into someone’s chest. Mahiru looked over his shoulder and was relieved to see that it was Kuro. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held him protectively.

“Who are you?” The upperclassman yelled and Mahiru instinctively pressed closer to Kuro.

Kuro didn’t answer and tilted Mahiru face towards him instead. He kissed him deeply and Mahiru knees went weak from the sudden kiss. His lips forced his open but Mahiru was more than willing. He forgot about the person watching him under Kuro’s kiss and closed his eyes. He broke the kiss softly but the glare he gave the upperclassman was hard as stone. “I’m his boyfriend.”

Mahiru had never seen Kuro so possessive before. He stood in front of him protectively and there was a cold glint in his eyes. Kuro whispered something in the upperclassman’s ear. Mahiru didn’t hear what he said but the fear that appeared in his eyes was telling. Kuro walked back to Mahiru and took his hand. “Let’s go back home. He won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“Thank you,” Mahiru said with a relieved smile and rushed to keep pace with him. When Kuro noticed, he slowed his steps. He saw the conflicting emotions on his face and he knew that Kuro hated being aggressive. He squeezed his hand before he let go to hug his arm. “I’m sorry I let it get this far.”

“Don’t be sorry. That guy was a creep.” Kuro stopped walking and faced him. He gently caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. “I don’t care if it’s a vampire or a regular creep that’s after you, I’m going to protect you. You attract a lot of attention but I knew there’s no helping that when you’re so cute. Though he was easier to deal with than vampires.”

“What did you say to him?” Mahiru asked out of curiosity and Kuro shrugged.

“He knows better than to bother you again,” Kuro said instead of answering. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and changed the subject. “Being a scary vampire is tiring so how about you treat me to a nice dinner when we get home? Ramen isn’t even that hard to make.”

“Fine,” Mahiru relented with a small smile. “Thanks for protecting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating how Kuro would react and I was choosing between him being calm or possessive as hell.


End file.
